


Passion

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I WROTE THIS IS 2017, M/M, This is the only place this has been posted, ao3 is gona suffer with me on this, fUCK ME, i didn't re read this before putting it here, i just kinda realized it was smut and decided, i went through all seven books there, it wasnt posted to wattpad, this has been sitting on my google drive for three years, yknow what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Kudos: 13





	Passion

He smiled, blushing faintly as I got closer to him. I smirked, pushing my lips against his own.

“Love you,” he murmured, lips brushing against my own. I smiled, studying his forest-like eyes.

“Love you, too,” I muttered, pressing my lips to his again. I felt his tongue graze over my lips, and I parted them. His tongue slithered into my mouth, and my eyes slid shut. My hand tangled itself into his hair, tugging slightly. He groaned into my mouth, and I smirked, repeating the action. His teeth clicked against mine in the way I knew he liked as he groaned again.

Breathlessly, he pulled back. “Hon? I- I wanna know what it's like…” he muttered. I quirked an eyebrow up, looking him dead in the eyes.

“You're sure? I don't wanna force you into anything, baby.” He shook his head.

“Please, Dyl. I want this…” he muttered.

“Only if you're one hundred percent sure and you know you can back out at any time. You can trust me to stop if you're uncomfortable. You know that, right?” He nodded, harshly bringing his lips to mine again. I groaned softly, shifting ever so slightly. I pulled back, picking him up and walking to the bedroom. Setting him on the bed, I kissed him again.

Gently, I lay him back onto the pillows. I pulled back from his lips, peppering gentle kisses down his jaw and neck. I heard him giggle, and I smirked, kissing along the crook of his neck, searching. His giggles turned into moans as I crossed one spot. I ran my tongue along my teeth before nipping at that spot. That drew forth a loud moan, causing me to smile. I nipped at it again, a little bit more harshly, drawing the blood to the surface, but not breaking skin. Pulling back, I looked at my handiwork. Scott groaned from underneath me, giving breathy moans as I ran my fingers over the hickey.

I kissed him again, pulling the hem of his shirt up slowly. I let the backs of my fingers skim over his nipples, eliciting a moan from him. He rose up slightly, letting me pull his shirt off to discard it onto the floor. I leaned down, dragging my tongue over one nipple. His back arched, a keening whine escaping his lips.

“Dyl, p-please…” I sat back, looking at him.

“Please what?”

“Oh, God, Dyl… please just touch me!” I smirked, placing my hands on his bare chest, rubbing my hands up, over his nipples. “Dylin! Please!” I sighed.

“Okay, baby. I'm getting on with it.” I pulled off my shirt before unbuttoning his pants. Unzipping his jeans, I pulled them off, leaving his boxers on. I glanced back up at him. “You're sure, Scott? Absolutely, positively sure?” He nodded, rolling his hips to find some friction where there was none. I slid off the bed, pulling my pants off. I groaned softly, feeling less restrained. 

Climbing back up, I straddled his stomach, looking at him. “I don't have any condoms, so cleanup is gonna be a bitch,” I muttered. He nodded again.

“I know. We have lube, though, right?” I nodded, reaching over and pulling it out of the bedside drawer. I set it on the mattress, shifting to pull his boxers down. They were tossed into the growing pile of clothes with my own. I reached for the lube bottle again, squeezing some onto my fingers.

“You're sure, baby?” I watched his green eyes, which were latched onto mine. He nodded.

“Yes! Dylin, please!” I leaned up, kissing him gently as I eased a finger into his ass. His hips shifted as his eyes rolled back. He breathed my name, tossing his head back into the pillows. I gently pulled the finger out, thrusting it back in. I added a second finger carefully, repeating the motions. Scissoring my fingers, I was rewarded with a keening moan. “Oh, God. Dyl!” He yelped, rolling his hips for friction.

I pulled my fingers out, getting a breathy whine as I squeezed lube onto my cock. I pumped myself a couple times, smearing the lube. Aligning my cock with his asshole, I leaned over him, kissing him.

“Ready?” I asked, waiting for an answer.

“Dyl! P-please!” I smirked, teasing his entrance with the tip of my dick.

“Please what, baby?” He keened again, eyes pleading.

“Please just fuck me!” I smiled, easing into him. He moaned loudly, back arching to press his chest against mine. I slowly slid in, not wanting to hurt him. I bottomed out, watching him. He was panting, eyes screwed shut.

“Fuck, baby. You're so tight. You've never had anything in your ass, have you?” He shook his head slightly, opening his eyes.

“Move,” he moaned, and I pulled out before pushing back in, tantalizingly slow. 

“I love you, you know that?” He nodded. I thrusted again, faster. His eyes rolled back again.

“Oh, God, Dyl! Faster!” I thrusted faster, leaning down to murmur in his ear.

“I love you. I love seeing you beneath me, withering as I fuck your gloriously tight ass. I love the moans coming from your mouth as I hit right… there.” I thrusted into his prostate, causing him to moan, mouth hanging open. His nails clawed at my shoulders, undoubtedly leaving marks. I moaned, thrusting again. He all but screamed my name as I hit his prostate harshly. Reaching in between our hips, I ran my fingertips along the length of his shaft, causing him to roll his hips up into mine. One of his hands wound into my ponytail, tugging gently. I tossed my head back, thrusting faster as I gripped his cock. He yelped, screaming my name as he came. I thrusted into him, slower so I didn't overstimulate him as I approached my own orgasm. My head dropped forward as I came deep inside him, moaning lowly.

I waited to come down from my high before I pulled out, getting up. I grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, wetting it before walking back. I gently cleaned Scott off, tossing the cloth into the hamper before laying down next to Scott. He curled up close to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

“Well, baby? How was it?” He looked up at me.

“It was okay. Definitely a once in a while kinda thing, though,” he muttered. I nodded, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you for letting me be your first time, baby.” He smiled at me tiredly.

“I'm glad you were my first time, Dyl.”

I kissed his forehead again, pulling the blankets over us. “I love you. Get some rest.”

“Love you, too,” he muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
